Une nuit d'ivresse
by Dupond et Dupont
Summary: [OS Les Dissociés] Parce que l'ivresse est un phénomène purement physiologique, Gwen et Sasha subissent le revers de la médaille.
**Disclaimers** : Les Dissociés est un film produit par Golden Moustache et écrit et réalisé par le collectif Suricate, diffusé gratuitement sur Youtube ! J'emprunte l'univers pour continuer ce bijou !

 **Note** : Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier Fidjets qui a trèèèès gentiment accepté de betater cet OS. Pour la petite histoire – dont tout le monde se fiche – Fidjets est la beta de ma beta (aka Zephineange qui corrige ma looongue fic sur Harry Potter). Comme qui dirait « la beta de ma beta est ma beta ! » Je remercie aussi du fond du cœur mes deux Laura, qui m'ont rassurée dans mes tentatives de faire de l'humour, et qui m'ont soutenue dans mon amour pour Les Dissociés.

 **Situation** : Prend place au tout début du film.  
Entre le moment où Sasha et Gwen empruntent les corps de Lily et Ben au milieu de la nuit et celui où ils les appellent au petit matin pour les avertir, une nuit entière s'est écoulée. Cet OS est le récit de ces quelques heures. Il aurait dû rapporter les corps avant même que Lily et Ben ne remarquent quoique ce soit. Qu'est-il allé de travers dans leur plan si parfait ?

 _Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment ! : )_

* * *

« Mais quelle pu... »

Sasha ne put terminer sa phrase. Sans se préoccuper des rares passants qui évitaient de le regarder, il se tourna vers le mur et se plia en deux. Là, au pied de l'immeuble des deux civils à qui ils venaient d'emprunter les corps, il rendit le contenu de son estomac, quelques chips à moitié digérées et beaucoup d'alcool.

Il avait observé Lily et Ben faire la fête toute la soirée et s'enfiler verre après verre, mais il n'avait pas songé que les excès de la jeune femme lui retomberaient dessus, sinon il aurait demandé à Chantal de ralentir le rythme des cocktails.

Sasha se redressa, encore un peu tremblant. L'univers entier tanguait toujours autour de lui, mais il se sentait légèrement moins nauséeux. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage – il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'ils se plient aux lois de la gravité – et essaya de les remettre derrière ses oreilles, échoua et faillit se mettre un doigt dans l'œil.

« Bordel Sasha, magne-toi ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! » siffla Gwen entre ses dents.

Son air habituellement hargneux fut légèrement gâché par le nouveau visage qu'il arborait, trop rond et jovial pour paraître vraiment menaçant.

« J'aimerais t'y voir, toi ! »

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient répartis les corps, cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème de prendre celui de Lily. S'il devait être honnête, cela l'éclatait d'avoir des seins – ils effectuaient régulièrement des échanges de bons procédés avec Léa. Mais la petite poitrine ferme de Lily ne compensait pas que, avec ses 60 kilos bien tassés en total inadéquation avec la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingérée, elle était complètement bourrée.

Son corps tout du moins. Et Sasha avec.

« Faut que je dégrise, bordel », marmonna-t-il en rejoignant son compagnon.

Son seul réconfort était que Gwen aussi avançait de travers. Après quelques minutes de marche laborieuse, leurs épaules ne cessant de se heurter, Sasha aperçut une épicerie encore ouverte à cette heure. Il s'y engouffra, laissant Gwen râler sur le trottoir.

Parcourant les allées étroites du magasin, il se saisit d'un pack de canettes de boissons énergisantes, de quelques paquets de gâteaux et d'une bouteille d'eau – parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour éviter la gueule de bois, et qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à rendre les corps empruntés en bon état, lui.

Sasha posa ses acquisitions sur le comptoir et sortit son porte-monnaie. Celui de Lily, pour être exact, où trois malheureuses pièces jaunes se battaient en duel.

« Gwen, t'as du fric ? » gémit Sasha en passant la tête dehors.

Dix minutes plus tard, les porte-monnaie fouillés, les poches retournées et chaque couture examinée, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient pas un rond. Et comment expliquer au vendeur, qui leur assurait qu'il prenait la carte, qu'ils ne pouvaient _pas_ l'utiliser parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas leur propre numéro ?

« Je hais ces gens... grogna Sasha en quittant l'épicerie sans ses précieux remèdes anti-ivresse.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! On va rater le dernier métro avec tes conneries ! »

Bien sûr, ils ratèrent le dernier métro. À ce stade, Sasha s'était résolu à passer une nuit de merde, aussi il laissa Gwen s'énerver sur le quai et l'insulter autant qu'il le voulait. Il aurait pu lui rétorquer que c'était aussi un peu de sa faute s'ils avaient passé vingt minutes à chercher la bouche de métro, Sasha avait après tout indiqué la bonne direction pour rejoindre le boulevard mais Gwen ne l'avait pas écouté sous prétexte qu'il était soûl et qu'il donnait forcément la mauvaise direction.

Ils remontèrent à la surface une fois calmés. Gwen commençant nettement à dégriser. Pour être exact, sa vue s'éclaircissait légèrement et le petit bourdonnement qui parasitait ses pensées s'atténuait, mais la sobriété était encore loin.

« On va prendre un taxi, annonça-t-il, sûr de lui.

\- Avec quel argent ? bougonna Sasha.

\- On s'arrangera bien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. On a un peu des supers pouvoirs, tout de même. »

Un demi sourire vint modifier le nouveau le visage de Gwen, le premier de la soirée. Sasha reprit un peu confiance. Peut-être que cette nuit ne serait pas si pourrie que cela et qu'ils parviendraient à exécuter leur mission.

Encore fallait-il trouver un taxi à cette heure et cette tâche entama quelque peu leur optimiste. Maintenant que l'alcool quittait peu à peu son organisme, il sentait la fatigue l'envahir. Il ne sut combien de temps passa avant qu'ils arrivent à arrêter un taxi de libre. Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Il préférait rester dans l'ignorance.

Le chauffeur les regarda un peu avec un œil torve, mais les deux Dissociés lui offrirent leur plus beau sourire. À la tête du chauffeur, Gwen doutait que ce soit très efficace mais il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à cela : ils ne s'étaient guère encore habitués à leurs nouveaux corps.

Sasha allait s'engouffrer à la suite de Gwen lorsqu'il sentit, du fond de son corps traitre, son estomac se retourner. Il serra fermement les lèvres mais trop tard. Il rendit les excès de Lily, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, surtout de l'alcool et un peu de bile.

Un peu sur le trottoir, un peu sur le cuir du siège arrière.

Gwen le fixait d'un regard assassin, sa main qui s'apprêtait à boucler sa ceinture figée dans les airs.

Les deux Dissociés décampèrent presque aussi rapidement que les cris du chauffeur. Le temps que l'homme descendent de sa voiture, ils avaient disparu au coin d'une rue.

Sasha ne chercha pas à s'excuser. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ils marchèrent un moment sans rien dire, chacun ruminant sa colère et son découragement.

« On ne va tout de même pas y aller à pied ! » s'exclama Sasha.

Mais Gwen s'était arrêté, et fixait quelque chose avec beaucoup trop de concentration au goût de Sasha. Celui-ci suivit son regard avant de secouer la tête :

« Non, non, non, ça c'est une idée à la con.

\- Tais-toi, on a rien de mieux ! Avec un peu de chance ces couillons ont un abonnement... Tadaa ! »

Il brandit fièrement la carte de Vélib'. Avec un sourire satisfait, il décrocha le vélo de sa borne et le contempla comme si c'était le Saint Graal.

« À toi, dit-il en rangeant sa carte.

\- C'est vraiment une idée à la con », marmonna Sasha tout en s'exécutant.

Contre toute attente, et malgré quelques coups de pédales hasardeux au début, ils parvinrent à maîtriser plus ou moins leur vélo. Avec un nouvel entrain, ils pédalèrent ainsi dans les rues désertes de Paris pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

« Tu es sûr de la direction où tu vas ? demanda soudainement Sasha, et c'était ridicule, vraiment, de ne poser la question que maintenant.

\- Je sais pas, je te suis moi ! » répondit Gwen par dessus son épaule.

Sasha arrêta brutalement son vélo et chercha ses mots pendant quelques instants :

« Comme tu peux me suivre, c'est toi _qui est devant !_ »

Sa voix porta, se répercutant sur les parois des immeubles. Devant lui, Gwen mit pied à terre à son tour.

« Ah. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient sorti leur smartphone et programmé le GPS pour les diriger jusqu'au quartier où vivait Milo.

« Bon, c'est simple, constata Gwen. On prend la rue à droite, on tombe sur le boulevard, et après c'est toujours tout droit. »

L'appareil indiquait un temps de trajet d'une vingtaine de minutes et les deux Dissociés se sourirent, se sachant proche du but. Ils durent s'arrêter à deux reprises, une fois pour que Gwen urine, l'autre parce que Sasha crut qu'il allait s'évanouir et plus de trente minutes plus tard, ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés à destination.

Fronçant les sourcils, Gwen leva les yeux vers le ciel :

« Mais c'est... C'est la tour Montparnasse là-bas… C'est à l'extrême opposé de… Qu'est ce que tu as foutu avec le GPS ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! Tu as dit toujours tout droit, on a pris toujours tout droit ! »

Gwen lui arracha le smartphone des mains pour regarder par lui même :

« C'était tout droit de l'autre côté ! À l'opposé de… »

Le jeune homme s'étrangla de colère, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Enfin, dépité, il s'assit sur le bord du trottoir, laissant le vélib' chuter au sol. Sasha déposa avec plus de précaution son vélo avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas et de s'asseoir lui aussi.

Ils étaient fatigués, presque plus bourrés, démoralisés et probablement à plusieurs kilomètre de là où il voulait être. Le soleil se levait dans moins d'une heure et il devait bientôt rendre leur corps aux civils.

Sasha se rapprocha de son ami et passa un bras sur son épaule. Gwen se laissa faire, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux.

« Hé, murmura Sasha. C'est pas facile tous les jours d'être un super-héro. »

Gwen émit un bruit au croisement entre le ricanement et l'exaspération.

« Plus de courses poursuites et moins de vomi, c'est pas trop demandé, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

\- On peut toujours faire une course contre le temps… Je suis sûre qu'on peut arriver chez Milo en moins de quinze minutes ! »

Même ragaillardis par ce soudain discours, les Dissociés mirent plus d'un quart d'heure. Arrivés, ils s'évertuèrent pendant un long moment à remettre en place les Vélib's, sans y parvenir. Gwen proposa de les laisser là, car ce n'était pas leur abonnement après tout, mais Sasha refusa avec véhémence, parce que franchement, ce n'était pas leur abonnement, et ce n'était vraiment pas sympa.

Lorsqu'enfin ils y parvinrent, ils décidèrent de prendre quelques instants pour se reposer. Assis sur un banc, ils soupirèrent d'aise. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup trop de choses en une nuit. Autour d'eux, les parisiens les plus matinaux commençaient à envahir la rue et le soleil se levait doucement. Exténué, Sasha laissa ses paupières se fermer et profita du moment.

« Bordel... »

Sasha resta immobile. Il avait eu son content de situation merdique pour la nuit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il malgré tout, curieux.

\- Je viens de retrouver un billet de vingt dans ma poche. »

De dépit, il voulut fermer les yeux, mais sans succès : ils étaient déjà clos. Il repensa à la canette de Red Bull qu'il avait tant voulu quelques heures plus tôt et retint une insulte.

« Tu as faim ?

\- Trop. »

Ils s'assirent à la terrasse d'un café qui proposait des breakfasts à l'anglais, car il n'y avait rien de mieux pour récupérer d'une nuit d'effort. Ils se gavèrent, avalant leur poids en café. Leur plan avait foiré de bout en bout, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour abandonner. Ils étaient maintenant juste à côté de l'appartement de Milo. S'ils se débrouillaient bien, ils pouvaient rendre les corps à leur propriétaire d'ici midi.

« Bon. On les appelle pour leur dire de ne pas paniquer ? »

* * *

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous a amusé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et si vous avez aimé, hé bah, les reviews sont un bon fertilisant pour faire naître d'autres histoires ! (un deuxième OS sur Les dissociés devrait arriver sous peu, d'ailleurs...)_


End file.
